Guess who'll be your valentine tonight
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Nee...estce qu'on a le droit de mentir...a la saint valentin ? Moi je ne mentirai pas. Oneshot yaoi Gojyo x Sanzo


Notes :

Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et cette fics n'a pas pour but de faire de l'argent avec ces persos juste de délirer en leur faisant faire pleins de conneries…

C'est bien de faire des disclaimers courts et efficaces !

Et elle remet ça ! C'est ma onzième fics Saiyuki en cours ! J'ai honte ! Celle-ci sera très courte, essentiellement nulle et mièvre à souhait, juste pour la saint valentin quoi…lol TRES en retard la saint valentin, je sais. J'ai eu des contre-temps et d'autres priorités que cette fics.

Auteur : Nighty

Genre : truc tout moche écrit pour le 14 février donc forcément mièvre…moarf. Yaoi, lime, POV.

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Guess who'll be your valentine tonight…

Je m'ennuie…ah que je hais cette fête…non seulement j'ai la tête comme une balle mais en plus je sens que je vais pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…fichue saint valentin…tu parles, impossible d'inviter une fille pour la nuit, elles croient toutes aux grandes déclarations d'amour pour toujours si tu proposes quoi que ce soit ce jour-l ! Raaah…bon je vais m'ennuyer ce soir quoi…

Il faisait déjà nuit, et j'étais seul depuis 5 bonnes minutes dans la pièce vide, assis à regarder mon verre vide devant moi sans rien trouver de palpitant à faire. Hakkai est déjà parti se coucher, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit pas bien aujourd'hui…Goku termine de vider les réserves de nourriture de l'auberge…et Sanzo…je sais pas où il est et j'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Je sais bien pourquoi je me suis vidé deux aspirines ce soir, sans avoir réussi à virer mon mal de tête…et voilà c'est reparti…j'ai bien fait d'y repenser, ah bravo ! Que se passait-il dans ma tête…pour me faire réagir de la sorte…à cette simple évocation ? Sanzo…depuis quelques temps ce nom sonnait différemment…mais plus j'y pense et plus j'ai mal au cœur, plus je me dis que…ça sert à rien…de penser des trucs pareils.

Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Surtout ces derniers temps. C'est de pire en pire. Sanzo semble ne plus pouvoir supporter ma simple présence. Il est constamment sur les nerfs, et il me suffit de dire un mot pour que retentisse aussitôt sa colère sombre comme réagissant à une insulte. Oui. En ce moment, c'est de pire en pire. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que nous ne nous disputions. Moi j'entre dans le jeu…oui jouer, juste un instant pour oublier ce que je ressens…ce que je ressens…Tss, s'il m'entendait…s'il savait. Il me tuerait, pour sûr. J'sais pas si ce serait pas mieux tiens.

Ca y est, ça me revient…tout à l'heure aussi ça s'est envenimé. Je ne sais même plus par quoi ça a commencé. Une vague histoire de l'itinéraire qu'on comprendrait et que Sanzo et Hakkai planifiaient pour demain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis mêlé. Je sais plus, j'arrive pas à me souvenir…mais à l'instant même où j'avais haussé la voix, Sanzo avait quitté la pièce. Je l'avais suivi pour savoir ce qu'il avait, pour comprendre moi aussi ce qui se passait…et tout ce que je pus faire fut d'éviter de peu la balle qui avait frôlé mes cheveux. La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cet après-midi. Hakkai et Goku me disent que ce n'est pas grave et pour qu'ils disent ça, on doit bien voir que je m'inquiète…nan c'est même pas de l'inquiétude.

C'est juste qu'il ne se rend pas compte. A quel point il me fait du mal…ça m'est devenu invivable de traîner ce poids depuis tout ce temps…même si je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je m'en suis aperçu…quand est-ce que j'ai compris ce qui m'attirait vers lui autant que m'en tenait éloigné…il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ça me fait du mal…

Il ne se rend pas compte que je l'aime.

Je l'aime. Faut que je pense à ça aujourd'hui moi, bien sûr. Comme si c'était pas suffisant de se dire que la personne qu'on aime ne vous adresse plus la parole si ce n'est pour vous jeter des mots haineux au visage. Il ne m'aime pas. Aucun des êtres que j'ai aimé ne m'a rendu ce sentiment…non, je n'ai pas besoin de dire ça. Les gens que j'aime se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Mais ça ne marche jamais. On me l'a bien fait comprendre, je ne suis pas fait pour être aimer…

Alors quand est-ce arrivé, quand est-ce arrivé, pourquoi est-ce arriv et pourquoi lui ?!

Et hop, 3ème aspirine. Y a pas d'alcool ici alors autant se démolir les neurones avec les moyens du bord. Fichue journée…

Finalement je décidai de prendre l'air. Sortir, aller Dieu sait où…un bar, tiens. Bonne idée. Les rues étaient sombres mais sans tristesse, il y avait beaucoup de gens dehors. Mais je ne voyais personne. Comme si le temps pour moi s'était figé pour que mon esprit embrumé n'arrive à se concentrer plus que sur une personne…

Pas dur de comprendre qu'après tout, c'est normal que Sanzo me déteste. Ou qu'en ignorant mes sentiments, je fasse exprès de me le mettre à dos. C'est facile. Goku et Hakkai le respectent…eux, ils lui doivent la vie. Ils ont cette dette, chacun à leur façon. Mais moi…moi je ne lui dois rien. Il m'a sauvé d'une certaine manière, mais ça…ça me regarde. Moi je ne le respecte pas comme ils le font et je le lui ai clairement montré. Pourtant je n'arrive pas…à lui expliquer ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais c'est arrivé à une époque où j'avais besoin de tout ce qu'on pouvait me donner. Il a trouvé ma foutue faiblesse en un rien de temps…en y pensant il a peut-être compris aussi qu'il était ma faiblesse actuelle. Ca expliquerait sa soudaine agressivité.

Il ne sait peut-être pas qu'il m'a sauvé…Avec quelques phrases et un regard franc, sans sourire et las de vivre. Seulement…j'aimerais partager bien plus qu'un peu de philosophie avec lui.

Ma marche aveugle finit par me conduire à un bar, plutôt vide et enfumé. Quelques hommes ici et là…deux ou trois couples assis…personne ne faisant attention à mon entrée. J'avais enfin trouvé où je pourrais être tranquille ce soir. L'odeur de la fumée froide me fit m'allumer une cigarette. J'en avais bien besoin.

Je m'assis au bar sans un regard pour personne autour de moi, les yeux vaguement fixés là où ils pouvaient encore se poser. Je finis par poser mes coudes sur le comptoir, appuyant mon front sur mes mains à l'instant où la serveuse me demanda ce que je voulais.

-…Une bière.

-La même chose pour moi.

…Je me serais sûrement brisé la nuque si je m'étais retourné à la vitesse à laquelle mon esprit avait réagi à la voix provenant de derrière moi. Mais je ne m'étais pas retourné. J'avais préféré ne pas bougé. Juste un instant, s'il vous plaît. Que cette voix ne soit pas celle que j'aurais reconnue entre mille…

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de finalement tourner la tête…l'écarlate de mes yeux croisant deux éclairs améthystes grondant d'une colère qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Pourquoi…pourquoi maintenant…pourquoi quand je veux l'oublier…il s'impose, toujours plus grand face à moi.

-Sanzo… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

-Visiblement la même chose que toi. répondit-il en prenant la choppe tendue par la serveuse.

C'est vrai…il est venu pour boire un coup tranquille après avoir passé l'après-midi dehors…il n'est pas là pour se réfugier loin de ce qui l'obsède, lui…il n'a pas de choses de ce genre qu'il doit se forcer à oublier.

Il était assis…là, juste à côté…à même pas un mètre de moi…ne semblant pas se rendre compte que je le fixais sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Il me fallut bien sortir de ma…« contemplation », pour remercier la barmaid m'ayant apporté ma bière et jeter un coup d'œil au verre que je portais à mes lèvres. Sanzo ne me regardait pas. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié que j'étais encore là. J'aurais voulu en faire autant…

On avait à peine échangé quelques mots…lui me disant qu'on repartait demain…moi qui acquiesçait parce que j'avais hâte de quitter cette ville…puis quelques banalités sans même qu'on se regarde. Et le silence pesant de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à se dire et retournent à leurs verres. Le contenu du mien me semblait atrocement amer comme l'aurait été de l'eau salée.

Je suis tombé au plus bas.

-Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il y a…Sanzo.

Ces mots m'échappèrent au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de silence. Sanzo tourna lentement la tête vers moi, le regard flou.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De t…de tout ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ?! Tu es invivable en ce moment ! Alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu me reproches !

Silence. Personne ne nous regardait, personne ne nous écoutait. Lui, m'écoutait-il seulement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Comme si j'avais le temps de m'emmerder avec des reproches.

J'aurais hurlé…si ma gorge m'avait permis de sortir un mot. Pourquoi est-il toujours…glacial…

Le silence, à son image, finit par détruire tout courage que j'avais de m'expliquer avec lui et s'effondra lourdement entre nous.

Tiens, Sanzo a déjà fini son verre.

-Sanzo…

-On part tôt demain.

Il se leva et j'avais beau être plus grand que lui, je me sentais écrasé par sa stature…Il part…je vais encore perdre…mais cette fois ce sera pire…que les fois précédentes. Il grimpait doucement les quelques marches qui menait à la sortie…ouvrant la porte pour sortir…

Mais je ne veux pas perdre !

-Sanzo !!

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me lever et quitter le bar à mon tour pour le rejoindre. Il était à quelques mètres devant moi lorsque je m'arrêtai, oppressé par ce que je pouvais ressentir et incapable de faire un pas de plus vers lui.

-Sanzo ! Je t'aime !

…

Certes. Le hurlement désespéré c'est pas le truc le plus intelligent que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est sorti.

Pourquoi…l'ai-je dit…

Au moins ça l'avait arrêté...Et il se retournait lentement vers moi.

-Tu as trop bu, Gojyo.

-Je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il m'en faut plus !

L'ironie de ma réplique m'étonnait moi-même…

-Ne dis pas des choses qui pourraient faire plus de mal aux autres que tu ne le crois.

J'eus un instant l'impression de voir trembler sa main…mais il était à quelques pas devant moi…ma vue troublée pouvait facilement me jouer des tours…

-Je…je suis sérieux Sanzo !

Je l'avais finalement rattrapé, il ne restait maintenant plus que quelques pas entre lui et moi…j'avais si peu à faire…pour m'approcher de lui…le lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Sanzo…

J'aurais pu tout dire là, d'un coup, tout expliquer, crier ce que j'avais sur le cœur…j'avais tellement envie de lui dire à quel point j'avais pu avoir mal ! C'est étrange…de se dire qu'il n'y pas quelques années je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'aimer quelqu'un…et maintenant…il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui…quelqu'un comme lui qui ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte ! Ou qui préférait faire comme si personne ne pouvait l'aimer…moi…je l'aime…à m'en arracher le cœur.

Je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer davantage de paroles, je m'étais contenté d'attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de continuer sa marche…pour avoir le temps de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne fuit encore.

-J'en peux plus…que tu puisses faire ce qu'il te plaît…que tu puisses faire ce que bon te semble de moi ! Sanzo…si tu me détestes, par pitié dis-le moi clairement !

-Eh bien, je te déteste ! Tu es content ?!

Ca pour me refroidir, ça m'avait refroidi…du moins jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'attirer contre moi en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Déteste-moi autant que tu veux…je m'en moque bien à présent. Je veux te prouver que je ne mens pas.

-Je te déteste…je te déteste, Gojyo…

-Sanzo…

-Pourquoi faut jamais que tu fasses comme les autres…pourquoi t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, bordel !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Qu'entendait-il par l ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ?

-T'es pas censé m'aimer ! Tu devrais…

Il recula subitement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de moi, se retournant de sorte que je ne vis plus que son dos.

-Tu devrais même pas être là et…

Cette fois, c'était à moi de décider. A moi de faire ce que je veux faire. Et pour cette raison, je le tirai de nouveau en arrière, face à moi en retenant fermement ses poignets. Avec mon éternel sourire railleur aux lèvres.

-Je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi, Sanzo.

Et pour le lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes, j'approchai mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser comme personne ne l'aurait fait avant moi, m'imposant à ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Tant pis s'il me tuait maintenant…au moins pendant cet instant je pouvais croire qu'il m'appartenait…un tout petit peu.

Etonnante chose que ce soit moi qui éloignai mon visage en premier. Je tenais toujours ses bras, mais il ne s'était pas débattu…

-Je suis…sérieux, Sanzo…

Ses yeux me défiaient de nouveau…mais pas de colère…je ne sais même pas quoi…il avait l'air de ne pas me croire. Que pouvais-je faire de plus pour le lui prouver, bon sang ?

Mes mains finirent par le lâcher, pas pour très longtemps, afin que mes bras puissent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, mes lèvres rencontrant de nouveau les siennes, passionnément, avec assurance et pour seule preuve de ce que j'avançai. Les gens pouvaient bien nous regarder, que m'importait…C'est la saint Valentin, non ? Nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls dans ce cas-là.

Mes pas aveugles l'entraînèrent en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur contre lequel il était maintenu par mes soins. Tant pis pour lui…il n'avait qu'à m'arrêter à temps…trop tard à présent…mes lèvres coururent sur sa gorge, grisées par le peu de pouvoir que j'avais sur lui à cet instant.

-Arrête, Gojyo…

Non. Tu étais prévenu.

-Arrête ça…arrête !

Les mains froides empoignèrent mes épaules pour me faire reculer, mais c'était sans compter…que physiquement je suis un peu plus fort quand même…surtout quand je suis décidé à quelque chose…

-Laisse-moi…

-Tu n'as rien compris.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

C'est en me prenant par surprise qu'il réussit à me repousser, amenant les mains à sa gorge comme si ce geste pouvait effacer les marques que j'y avais laissé. Il resta adossé au mur, me toisant furieusement, peut-être un peu plus durement que d'habitude.

-Je sais pas si t'es en manque ou si ça t'amuse…mais ne recommence jamais ça !

Il détourna les yeux immédiatement, fuyant mon regard. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce mec et pourtant je m'acharne à essayer de le déchiffrer…mais j'ai pas de traducteur alors c'est pas facile de s'y retrouver…c'est tout un monde Sanzo-sama, nee ?

- Parce que « je suis pas censé t'aimer » ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne veux pas…

Pourquoi je me rapproche, je ne sais pas, peut-être par pure provocation…ou parce que je veux toujours lui prouver…merde, il ne comprend pas !

Mes lèvres tremblaient fébrilement, si proches des siennes. C'est dingue…même une nuit entière dans les bras d'une femme magnifique n'a rien de comparable à ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure en m'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidit

-Ca te rend malade, hein ? D'imaginer que je t'aime ! D'imaginer que quelqu'un sort du moule que tu avais soigneusement fabriqué autour de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Je ne suis plus dans les règles ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Sanzo-sama ? D'imaginer que je t'aime, tu t'en fous…c'est d'imaginer que _quelqu'un _ t'aime qui te rend malade ! Tu vas me tuer ? Tu vas me tuer pour m'empêcher de t'aimer ? C'est bien la seule chose que tu pourras faire pour m'en empêcher.

-U…Urusei !!

Ma main retint la sienne à temps. Sans mon réflexe je me serais pris un magnifique coup en pleine face…

Avec un sourire provocateur comme j'en avais le secret, j'amenai sa main à mon visage, glissant mes lèvres le long de ses doigts effilés, mon regard défiant le sien pour lui faire comprendre que le jeu avait assez duré. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient si rares que ça ne rendait l'expérience que plus intéressante.

-Alors Sanzo-sama ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Me tuer ?

-Nee ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Sanzo ?

Il aurait pu retirer sa main, m'empêcher de continuer la lente progression de mes lèvres sur sa peau, et pourtant il ne faisait pas un mouvement. Je lui faisais peur ou bien…?

Sa deuxième main, qu'il tenait serrée contre sa poitrine, retomba lourdement le long de son corps et il détourna les yeux.

Doucement…peut-être qu'un jour les choses vont changer…

-Tout ce que tu dis…Tu mens, n'est-ce pas…Gojyo…

-Non.

-Tu mens…

Son regard était clair comme sa voix, il semblait douter de ce qu'il disait. Il y avait de quoi…vu que je ne mentais pas.

Il ne m'arrêta pas non plus lorsque je relevai la tête pour poser une nouvelle fois l'embrasser, plus doucement. Il avait fermé les yeux cette fois…et encore plus étonnant…il me répondait, avec indécision certes, mais il me répondait.

Au début je pensais que je m'étais trompé…mais non, ses lèvres étaient venues cherché les miennes également. Je me sentais invincible…

-Je préfèrerais que tu mentes, Gojyo…

Mes mains me brûlaient. Je les passais et repassais sur ses joues comme si cela pouvait atténuer cette chaleur insupportable. Il ne me repoussait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et il tremblait…un peu.

-Je le préfèrerais aussi…mais…c'est plus possible maintenant…

Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière après ça.

Ca brûle, ça brûle…ça fait si mal que ça « l'Amour » ?

-Moi…j'aimerais ne pas mentir…j'aimerais…pouvoir dire la vérit

Moi aussi maintenant je tremblais…Fébrile…presque impatient. J'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Il me rend fou…

-C'est quoi la vérité, Sanzo ?…

Ce regard affaibli qui fuyait encore le mien…la pureté de ses yeux me réduisait à néant…

Je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas. Que ce regard sera sa seule réponse, à moi de l'interpréter. Mais malgré tout, malgré mon indécision et la peur de cette vérité, mes mains continuaient à parcourir ses cheveux…mes lèvres ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner de la peau froide de son visage…

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas Sanzo…arrête-moi tout de suite. Moi, je ne le ferais pas…

Je sais que je ne m'arrêterai pas…je peux pas…j'ai trop attendu. Au risque de me faire haïr, au risque de tout perdre.

-…Continue…

C'était sans doute ma manie de ne jamais écouter Sanzo qui fit que je m'arrêtai soudainement à ses mots. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur lui, incrédules, je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé ou si Sanzo mentait. Son regard ne s'encrait toujours pas au mien, et j'avais repris mon sourire habituel, teinté cette fois d'une peu de nervosité.

-Tu veux que je continue ?…pourquoi ?

Toujours pas de regard direct, toujours ces yeux fuyants. Ce visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ces mains lâchement appuyées contre le mur, les miennes entourant ses joues pâles. Cette fois je me contenterais pas d'une réponse muette.

-Moi…je veux pas t'aimer…depuis quelques jours, tu es différent…je savais pas si tu avais compris ou non…ça me rendait dingue…je croyais que tu avais compris…et que tu en jouais…je craignais que…alors…

Sanzo…Sanzo parle comme moi…ses pensées sur moi sont les mêmes que celles que j'avais pour lui. L'entendre me le dire avec sa voix basse et grave, essoufflée… je crois que je ne l'avais même jamais rêvé.

Mes yeux se dérobèrent sur le décor autour de nous. J'y prêtais pas attention jusqu'à maintenant, à vrai dire je m'en foutais, mais…je voulais être vraiment seul avec lui à présent. S'il me tue y aura pas de témoins, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups comme ça. Mais je veux surtout connaître le fond de sa pensée…sans que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende.

-On rentre.

D'un geste, je saisis son poignet et me dirigeai vers la ruelle qui menait à l'auberge, l'entraînant avec moi.

Il marchait derrière moi sans protester, sa main abandonnée à la mienne sans plus de résistance. Je ne le regardais pas, mais je devinais qu'il devait fixer le sol ou réfléchir.

-Sanzo…

Ma propre voix m'effrayait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu craignais tant ?

Cette fois-ci je n'attend plus de mensonges.

-Mes sentiments.

La main contre la mienne se serra et défit mon étreinte sur son poignet…pour finalement saisir ma main dans sa paume. Ce contact me fit douter un instant de mes pas et je faillis reculer au lieu de marcher. Hoi…

-J'en suis même pas sûr…mais je ne voulais pas que quelque chose change, alors j'ai gardé tout ça…je mentais…je me sentais mal alors je voulais que tu t'éloignes de moi, par tous moyens. Dis-moi que toi tu ne mens pas…Gojyo…

Me retourner, le saisir dans mes bras, lui crier que je ne mentais pas…et que je l'aimais…c'est ce à quoi je pensais à cet instant. Ce que j'aurais voulu faire.

Et que je fis quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque je me réveillai il faisait jour. D'ailleurs le soleil me faisait mal aux yeux et je dus ramener un bras sur mon visage pour m'en protéger. J'eus l'amère impression d'avoir rêvé. Mais le corps tiède endormi contre le mien me tira bien vite de cette hypothèse. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent et m'arrachèrent un sourire.

Je le lui ai finalement prouvé. Il me l'a prouvé aussi, je dois dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je l'ai…aimé toute la nuit. Il faisait jour lorsque je me suis endormi contre lui. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un de la sorte. Sans violence, sans sentiments faussés…tout était vrai cette fois. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi lorsqu'il était encore capable de garder les yeux ouverts…Le goût de sa peau, de tout son corps qui tremblait…L'incroyable beauté de son visage épuisé, les mèches dorés collées à son front contre le mien…Sa voix qui murmurait mon nom entre deux gémissements étouffés…pour la première fois j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un m'aimait vraiment…un sentiment pour la première fois partagé…un corps pour la première fois aimé avec sincérité…et qui m'appartenait totalement, quelques instants. Non…quelques heures.

Oui, tout était vrai cette fois.

« je t'aime… »

Il l'avait à peine soufflé…mais je l'avais entendu. Il n'avait pas menti et je comptais bien lui démontrer, à partir de maintenant, que cette vérité ne serait pas gaspillé.

Sanzo se réveilla à son tour, sans doute à cause du soleil déjà haut qui illuminait toute la pièce. Il passa une main sur son visage pour repousser les mèches qui lui retombait dans les yeux, et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Hm…ah, il est déjà midi…

-Ca m'étonne que Hakkai et Goku soient pas déjà venus nous soûler.

-Tu as verrouillé la porte hier, il me semble…

-Ah, c'est vrai...

Ces futilités m'agaçaient. Sans attendre, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant un peu plus près de moi. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur…

Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire provocateur et approchai mes lèvres de son oreille.

-Bonne saint valentin, Sanzo…

Sa réaction, à la fois gênée et adoucie, valait toutes les nuits que j'avais pu passer avec d'autres jusqu'ici.

Hoi, finalement…qui a dit que cette fête était si nulle ?

The love that we shouldn't forget…

Endless End…


End file.
